Marionette
With the activation of this Manifestation, the Sin-Eater gains the frightening power to reach out with her plasm to seize control of objects, animals, and even people. To those with the sight to see it, the Sin-Eater reaches out with her hand, and invisible tendrils of plasm reach out to the object of her desire, ensnaring it (or him) and compelling obedience. Samples The Elemental Keys * The Sin-Eater assembles a tiny homunculus from the spiritual remnants of a living being. To this end, they create a homunculus egg out of the element associated with their Key (ash from a cremated human for Pyre-Flame, the last breath of dying man for Cold Wind, earth from a fresh grave for Grave Dirt and water from the lungs of a drowned for Tear Stained). As long as the Manifestation is active and the Sin-Eater is in the possession of the Egg, he will be able to completely control his creation. The higher the rating of this Manifestation, the more powerful the Homunculus becomes. Phantasmal The Sin-eater can project a reflection of his geist The projection becomes more capable The projection may gain flight ability The Sin-Eater's geist projection gains weaponry The Sin-Eater’s projection is further augmented Industrial The Sin-Eater can manipulate a device within his range via telekinesis The Sin-Eater can manipulate bigger devices The Sin-Eater can exert his will to force a device to behave against its nature The Sin-Eater can compel even the most complex mechanisms The Sin-Eater can force any electrical device to explode Primeval The Sin-Eater can gain control over single animal within sight range The Sin-Eater can compel two smaller animals or a greater animal The Sin-Eater gains the ability to infuse plants with his plasm to control them The Sin-Eater can control a large number of animals The Sin-Eater can infuse an animal with his plasm to make it his obedient familiar as long as the enhancement lasts Passion The Sin-Eater can create an emotional link between himself and a person, gaining knowledge over the persons character in the process The Sin-Eater can use his insights to create an emotional response according to his own wishes The Sin-Eater may choose to associate the emotion she inflicts with a particular person or object. The previous effects last longer The Sin-Eater can force emotions with such intensity into a target that they cause a derangement Stigmata The Sin-Eater can weaken a ghost, making it easier to sway them to his course The Sin-Eater can make himself into an anchor, forcing a ghost to follow him around The Sin-Eater can compel any ghost he has bound to himself into his services The Sin-Eater can use the his influence over his ghost to force it to inhibit a mortal body The Sin-Eaters power allow the ghost to use its numina while possessing a body Stillness The Sin-Eater can telekinetically force a dead body to act The Sin-Eater can manage to revive a small animal as undead servant The Sin-Eater can revive any animal as servant The Sin-Eater can recall a dead human as mindless zombie The Sin-Eater can revive any mundane corpse as quasi-sentient, but loyal servant Stygian The Sin-Eater forces his geist into a dead body, taking his consciousness along with it. Any wound in the controlled body closes into a scar The Sin-Eater can tap in to the muscle memory of the stolen body, enhancing her own abilities and gaining the ones of the dead person The Sin-Eater can inhabit the body for up to a week The Sin-Eater can control both the dead body and his own, thanks to cooperation with his Geist Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters glossary